His words and Will
by Kageyama Tooru
Summary: The last message that Naruto gives to Sasuke as he dies. Along with the last mission he can give to his friend. my first One Shot


Two bodies lay side by side on the cold hard ground, both covered with wounds and blood, along with the cold rain. "You know Sasuke, im glad it will end this way" the blond says in a low tone a content smile on his face as his eyes look at the gray sky.

The dark haired teen turned his head to his one time teammate "Were both going to die here, its pitiful"

The blonde chuckles, half argeeing with him "yea I guess it is, but in a way, its a good thing, the rain will wash away the blood of war and the people remaining can build toward a new future"

"Have you always been so enlightened" he jokes, a bit of laughter in his voice which was soon covered by a rough cough.

The blond joined in the laughter "Maybe if I was, we wouldnt be dieing right now" he turns his head to face his friend "Sasuke, when we cross over, I hope we can get along well in the next world"

The dark haired boy smiled a little, not a forced smile, nor one with malace or pain. It was a soft happy smile, this emotion of happiness had long since left the boy, but here he was, happy in his death. "So what about your dream Naruto, what will become of it" he dark haired man asked. The blond laughs a little "I wanted to be Hokage so people would aknowledge me, to treat me like I matter, but after my talk with Itachi I realized, my dream had already come true"

"Itachi huh" the eyes of the dying Uchiha grew soft "My brother really was a great man"

"Yes he was"

Naruto offers his arm out toward Sasuke, his hand in a fist. "One last time Sasuke, ill let you see whats in my heart" he blond says with a smile as his eyes close. Sasuke nods his head and puts out his arm bumping fist with him.

-In Naruto's heart-

"You know Sasuke, there were a lot of things I wanted to compete with you about" Naruto started, there was no body just a voice in a vast space of white.

"You told me once Sasuke that I could never understand what its like to lose a mother or father, and to a point maybe you were right, but still, I think I know how you feel, it was the same way I felt, when the pervy sage was killed"

Sasuke takes a seat in the space, knowing he was there just to listen to the last words Naruto had to tell him.

"You know that Sakura loves you dont you Sasuke, she tries so hard for you, and youde be surprised by how strong she truly is"

Sasuke nods his head, though he hated to admit it, he knew that all to well. He was terrible to her in the past, nothing he could do would atone for the damage he caused.

"Sasuke when you leave here, I want you to protect Sakura, it looks like I wont be able to do that job anymore, so I leave it to you"

Sasuke stands his eyes wide "What do you mean Naruto, whats going on"

"Oh and tell Hinata, thank you, and that im truly glad she loved me for as long as she did. I leave the leaf to you Sasuke. Carry on my and Itachi's will" with that the wide space began to fade and with it Naruto voice "Kyuubi will heal you in my stead, charish the life youve been given" the last word came as a whiser as the space went completely black.

-real world-

Sasuke's eyes dart open seeing red chakra surrounding his hand which was connected to Naruto, he could fell the pain from his body ease as it slowly healed. _Ill do everything I can to carry on your will, thank you Naruto, Itachi._

Soon a puff of smoke appears by Naruto's body as it grows cold, as it clears it reveals Sakura and a small toad in a gray cloak. The toad looks down at Naruto, the boy had passed on with a warm smile on his face. _You died happily, just like your master before you, huh Naruto-boy? _He frog lays its hand on Naruto's chest "At long last, you can get some rest" he tells him softly, happy that he had finally found his peace.

Sakura looks down at Naruto and loses the feeling in her knee's, she falls to the ground, her eyes filled with tears "It cant be, not Naruto, he cant be gone" her voice was staggered as she spoke in disbeilf.

"Sakura huh, so he knew youde be back here" Sasuke's voice was quiet. He didnt move himself he just layed there on the cold ground looking at his friends dead body as it grew cold.

Sakura looks at Sasuke then to Naruto "What am I supposed to do without him" she asks, not expected anyone to really know the answer that she so dessperately needed.

"Go back to the leaf, and rebuild it, use the life that Naruto (Boy) saved" Sasuke and Fakusaku said together. "Thats what he wanted" Fakusaku says before removing his hand from the boys chest. He looked at Sasuke "In the end, he saved you, so what will you do now"

Sasuke smiled a little at the thought _I guess in the end, true to his word, he saved me _"Just like he asked me to, I will go back to the leaf, I will carry out the tasks he asked of me" he answers, watching the frog smile. "I guess in the end, its just as Mikoto and Kushina wanted, you two became friends"

Sasuke eyes widend at the sound of his mothers name, so this Kushina person, the one he heard about from his mother when he was younger, his mothers best friend, she was Naruto's mother in the end. Sasuke nodded to the frog then looked at Sakura "I think its time, we took the hero home, so he can rest in peace" he tells her as he tries to set up, the Kyuubi chakra that Naruto had sent to heal him worked fast, that much was for sure.

-Sevenas years later infront of Naruto's grave-

The couple stood infront of a lone grave stone. It belonged to the person who saved the both countless time, who saved the ninja world and gave them the strength to rebuild. "Its been five long years huh" The woman with short pink hair finally spoke.

The man kneeled down and placed his palm on the cold stone. "Its hard to believe huh, that its been so long" his voice was peaceful and soft. He ran his fingers over the name engraved in the stone.

The woman nodded and kneeled down, her eyes grew soft as she stared at the name. She reaches into his pouch and takes out a leaf headband with a long black cloth, the metal plate was chipped but it still shined bright in the light on the sun. She places it on the grave carefully.

Kneeling in silence the couple prayed, noticing people coming toward them they both stood and looked back. It was Hinata and Tsunade. The four always met at this grave every year to pay their respects to the man who saved them all. Kakashi used to join the as well, but he died last year. Sakura and Sasuke step aside making room for the two. Hinata kneels down and closes her eyes while Tsunade just stood next to her and looked at the headband that had been placed so carefully on its base. She then turned to Sakura. "Still have that old thing huh" she asks. Sakura had taken Naruto's headband the day he died, she kept it all this time and every year on the anniversary of his death, she would place it on his grave stone as a sign of respect.

"Soon if wont be mine anymore, before I know it, the little one will have it" Her voice was soft as she spoke of her and Sasuke's young son. The boy was currently in school, but Iruka was to bring him soon.

Tsunade nodded "How is little Naru doing" she asks.

"He's growing up well" Sakura got a fond smile on her face, her son Naruto, named after the man who seemed to make everything possible. It was in hopes that he would grow up to be strong and have a will to match his strength.

"Mom, dad, grandma Tsunade" a small voice yelled up running up to them, Iruka behind him.

"Naruto there you are" Sakura offers her hands down to her five year old son, his blond hair as bright as the sun and his blue eyes shining with happiness. He was the spitting image of Naruto though without the whisker marks. No one knew why he was born with traits that was neither from Sasuke or Sakura, but the two didnt mind. They actually liked having a small reminder of the person who made their life now possible running through their home, and in a way it felt like it was giving Naruto a second chance, to live a life free of the kyuubi.


End file.
